


An Adama Anniversary

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill reflects on his first year on Earth and Laura in his cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adama Anniversary

Word Count: 543  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Bill reflects on his first year on Earth and Laura in his cabin.

  
  


Bill Adama was thinking about Laura.  It had been a year since they’d discovered Earth.  This time last year, they were spending their last moments together in his raptor.  By dying, Laura had unknowingly chosen the location for their cabin.  And he landed the raptor on the spot.  Bill simply didn’t want to see more of the planet than Laura had.  He didn’t want to experience anything he couldn’t share with his bride.  

So, he buried her with great care.  And he got to work on their cabin.  It was a labor of love.  The man had never really built anything before, aside from his model ship.  He didn’t have the proper tools.  But he had his spirit and his determination.  The cabin was a dream.  It was Laura’s dream, and so it became his dream.  

He found strength and abilities he didn’t know he possessed.  Bill made the most of the tools and supplies he had.  A lifetime of strategic planning in the military, enabled him to form a basic layout for the construction.  Once he had accomplished that, he spent countless hours cutting down trees for lumber.  The raptor had enough tyllium for quite a few short trips, so he used that to transport the lumber to his camp.  The cylons had given him some of their adhesive material before they went their separate ways.  They had known the Admiral would need it to build permanent shelter.  

In the end, the cabin was pretty crude, but he knew Laura would have loved it.  Of course, she would have added the little touches to make it more like a home.  As it was, it wasn’t bad.  Bill had included a shelf for the few books he’d managed to take with him in the raptor.  Some of his belongings from his quarters had gone in the raptor as well.  When he no longer needed the raptor, he gutted it to use for furniture.  

Bill was resting in his makeshift bed, thinking of Laura.  He thought of the years they had shared.  His memories fascinated him.  He didn’t remember the big events, so much as the little moments.  The smiles she’d given him for small favors.  The way she looked when she giggled.  Sometimes he could see her so vividly.  He could see how she looked when she was frozen in thought.  Those were some of his favorite moments.  In those moments, he could to take the time to study her face without her noticing or calling attention to it.  

He also remembered the more significant moments.  The way they had celebrated that night on New Caprica.  The various turning points in their relationship.  Bill honestly couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t in love with Laura, but he knew there must have been one since he had put her in the brig.  Of course, he was pretty sure he had loved her even then.  The woman had gotten under his skin almost immediately; the trick was for him to realize he didn’t want it any other way.  And she was still in the forefront of his mind, a year later.  Laura was right where she belonged--in his heart and his mind.

“Happy Anniversary, Laura,” he said into the emptiness of his cabin. 

  
  



End file.
